


Art for OFF-LIMITS By LEANDRA

by blueskysunnyday



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskysunnyday/pseuds/blueskysunnyday
Summary: Inspired by Off-Limits by Leandra. An excellent, amusing read featuring an irresistibly sexy druid Prince Merlin and a besotted Prince Arthur. The amazing writer has packed humor, beautiful imagery and burning passion in this gorgeous oneshot. Thank you Leandra for sharing this gem . This is my love note to you and this fic. :) <3<3<3<3.p.s  The ending scene omg!!!!!! <3<3
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Off-Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694896) by [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra). 



> Inspired by Off-Limits by Leandra. An excellent, amusing read featuring an irresistibly sexy druid Prince Merlin and a besotted Prince Arthur. The amazing writer has packed humor, beautiful imagery and burning passion in this gorgeous oneshot. Thank you Leandra for sharing this gem . This is my love note to you and this fic. :) <3<3<3<3.
> 
> p.s The ending scene omg!!!!!! <3<3


	2. Chapter 2

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  



	4. Chapter 4




End file.
